Wanted you more
by Sylarismine
Summary: Sookie has met Bill and had his blood. Then meets Eric, and quickly develops feelings for him. She will do anything to get close to him. Will he accept her? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**After five years of True blood, I finally have something to put down into a fanfic. Reviews are greatly apprecitated. Disclaimer, I do not own True blood. **

Eric Northman had been intimidating, and even though he desperately needed a haircut, he was very enticing. With Bills blood in my system I was dreaming of the two of us, but that didn't stop me from daydreaming about Eric. I knew just how normal it was for me to daydream about someone, but it wasn't normal for me to daydream about anyone. "Are you ok? Sookie?" "What? I'm sorry, I totally spaced out." Telling Bill exactly what was going on my mind was wrong. I cared about Bill, and was slowly loving him more each day. But how did I know if that was how I really felt and not just his blood telling me so. "Are you ready to go home?' "Yeah, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow."

"Thank you for tonight, I really needed it." "I'm glad you had a good time. Good night Sookie." "Good night Bill." I had yet to invite Bill inside, even after he'd let me into his and spent the night together. I didn't want to hurt him by putting Eric in the equation. But something sparked when Eric spoke to me the way he did. Bill has been sweet and simple while Eric was dominating and fiercely loyal. My blood boiled, my body tingled, I felt warm and cold at the same time. All of those feelings were because of Eric. Bill wasn't enough and I was sad at the thought of that.

Without saying anything to Bill the next night, I went out to Fangtasia again and asked for Eric. Unable to determine his feelings, I had registered how quickly he'd come out and escorted me through the back into an office. "To what do I owe the pleasure." "I want to share with you." "What pretell are we sharing?" "I want you to bite me. In return I want to taste your blood." "A woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask of it. I like it." Eric closed the space between us, our faces were a mere few inches apart. I wanted to feel him biting into me. I wanted to know if his blood has the same components as Bills.

"Are you sure of this? Once you taste my blood there's no going back. It will flow through your veins forever." "I'm sure." Taking a step back, he breathed a fake breath and then reached out for me. Tilting my neck carefully, he didn't right away pierce my flesh, but let his lips touch first. They weren't as soft as Bills, but still made me shake in his hold. Then I felt his teeth graze over and gently dig into my skin. He was so careful, and yet so much more gentle. I wrapped my hands in his hair and kept them there. His hold wasn't completely cold, he was warmer than Bill.

I didn't want him to stop, but I also didn't want to die. He seemed to know when to stop and then let go of me all together. Eric's fangs were beautiful and I reached out to touch them. They were so different from Bills, so much better, longer, sharper. H looked at me as he raised his hand to his mouth. "No, I want your wrist." Eric remained unbothered by my request, biting into his wrist and placing it to my lips. It was so euphoric as I swallowed the sweet liquid. I wanted to drink it forever, I wanted it clear Bills blood out of my system. To completely replace it.

"Easy." Eric had wiped away the little drips of blood that covered the outside of my mouth. I didn't have the strength to not touch him back. "You are Bills." He grabbed my hands and tried to gently push me away. "I want to be yours." Eric looked down at me and I stood up on my toes to kiss him. Eric was tall and he easily leaned down so that I didn't strain myself. Moving my hands around his neck, he placed his hands at my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he reached around my back and unzipped my dress.

"Eric, I..." "What is it? Am I hurting you?" "No, I just don't want to do this here." "Would you like me to take you home?" "I drove here, I'll be fine." "Please it is the least I can do. I'll bring your car back after I make sure you safe and sound." "Ok." "I hope you don't mind flying." "Flying?" "Any vampire as old as me can fly." "Oh, you mean, yeah. I guess that's ok. But it will be my first time." "Just close your eyes." Eric took my hand and lead me out back, as I closed my eyes he took me close again and the ground fell away. I could feel the cold air whipping at my hair, and it felt so good.

I'd peaked. The sky was beautiful and big, the stars were incredible. The ground came back and I didn't want to let go. "Sookie." Eric removed my arms from around him. "You're home." "Thank you." I wanted him to take me in my home, but Eric just disappeared into the night sky again. "Should I feel betrayed that you went to him when you should have come to me?" I turned fast to face my porch. Bill stood on the top step, leaning against the frame. "Not at all, I needed his help." "By sharing? Sookie, I felt it. After I gave you my blood, I can feel your feelings. Find where you are." "So you think that I'm yours and that I belong to you? I don't belong to anyone." "You are mine, Sookie. But it is not because of my blood."

"I don't believe that." I walked up past him and opened my door. "Please Sookie, if you'll just invite me in..." "No. I don't need you lieing to me." "I have not lied about anything." "Because your blood is in me. What I think or feel about you is because of your blood. Please, just leave me alone, and get the fuck off my porch." Slamming my door shut, I locked it and went to check the side door.

I had been tricked. Bill wanted me, and did so by giving me his blood. I had dreams of us, I thought I liked them, but now they repulsed me. I wanted to dream of Eric. Without a second thought, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, washed my hands after having Bill trying to touch me. Then I crawled into bed. Letting my subconscious take me into a dream.

I'd rolled over onto my side, but his tempting hand traced over my skin and I turned to face him. Eric moved his hand down my side and stopped at my hip. Pulling my naked body against his. I touched my hand to his neck and our lips met. As we kissed his hands pulled at me again, lifting my leg up over his side. I moved on top of him, and even thought our lips came apart, his didn't leave my skin as he rolled his tongue over my erect nipples and then took them in his mouth. "Sookie, I want you." "And I want you."

I woke up before anything else could happen, and the clock on my nightstand told me I had an hour to get ready for work. As quickly as I could, I showered, pulled my hair back, dressed and ate a granola bar before heading out. My car was right in front as Eric had promised I get my car back. Sam seemed happy that I made it for my shift and was glad to have me back. Tara the same as always had hugged me and insisted I keep my ass home next time a vampire needs my help. I'd almost forgotten she was talking about Bill, my mind had been on Eric all morning and all through my shift.

It was about ten forty-two when I left and headed home. Work was what I needed, but It didn't seem to be enough. It looked like Bill when I was coming up the drive, but it was and Eric was there too. I didn't need this. Parking, I shut off the car and got out. "Sookie, will you stop please?" "I don't want to talk to you Bill." Eric had moved from his spot on my porch and walked right up to me. I could only imagine what he was thinking. "Sookie." "Eric, would you like to come in?" "Yes, thank you." "Bill, please just leave me alone." "You trusst Eric over me?" "Yes I do. Your blood has tainted me to love you. You knew that before I did and used it against me." "Sookie," "No. You do not own me Bill Compton."

I turned away and let Eric in before me. Closing the door behind me, I looked at Eric. He just stood there until I closed the space between us and kissed him. His hands immediately flew to my back and unzipped my sundress. Stepping out of the fabric as it fell to the ground, I pulled at his shirt and he lifted it up and off his chest. Letting my hands rest on his pecs, Eric picked me up like before and carried me upstairs. "Which door?" I had to turn my head to see. "That one there."

Pushing his way through, he placed me down on the bed and removed my under garments. I was truely naked in front of him. He stood tall and swiftly removed the rest of his own clothing. Standing before me I was able to take all of him in before he lowered himself onto the bed and over me. I touched his face and pushed my lips against his. Eric had pressed firmly on top of me and I could feel him throbbing at my inner thigh. "Tell me you want me." "I want you Eric." He promptly kissed down my chest, and then I felt him shove his tongue inside me. I was throbbing now, and very wet. "You taste amazing." his face appeared and he took my lips again.

It was sweet as he pushed inside me slowly. I enjoyed the slow motion he made, it was unlike anything I'd ever felt. I was losing my virginity to someone who I was truely falling for, as his blood added to heightened feelings. "Are you ok?" "I'm perfect." Eric smiled at me, beginning to move faster and harder. "Oh my god, Eric!" I wanted him more than I ever thought possible until I pushed him off and put myself on top. He was still deep inside me and I moved just as he had. "I see you like it on top." "I like having some dominance too you know." I smiled wickedly at him and then put my tongue to his chest, moving up from his naval to his neck.

Eric found something primal and got on top again, he used as much strength as he could muster that I could handle and he moved deliberately making me cum just as he did at the same precise moment. Still inside me, I had titled my head and closed my eyes from the way he made me feel. Then I felt his teeth sink into my breast. Taking me completely by surprise. "Oh god, yes!" When the feeling ended, he pressed his own finger to his tooth and used his blood against the tiny puncture marks. I watched as the small dots disappeared. We were both spent, but I knew that Eric could do this for hours on end and not be tired. One of the many perks of being a vampire.

We laid side by side naked and had been talking for the last hour. "You would be a phenominal vampire." "I just wouldn't feel right without a tan, without the sun. I want it all." "Oh, greedy. I love it." He kissed my hands and I smiled at him. "You are quite ruthless when it comes to the people you love. Your friends, me." "I guess it couldn't be that bad." "Are you willing?" "I guess I am. But it means that I could only work night shifts, and I would be asleep during the day. There wouldn't be much time for anything else." "Worry about that, when it comes." I wanted a life, I wanted it to be with Eric.

It had been three months since that night and every morning was hell for me. I'd been sick before, but not for this long. I called the doctor and scheduled a time with him for today. Jason had come by and was glad to spend some time with his sister, but not entirely happy that I wasn't feeling good. So he offered to drive me to my appointment. "You really have no idea what's wrong?" "I don't, I'm hoping there's something in my bloodwork or a urine sample or something." "I don't get it. You haven't gotten sick like this before." "I know." "Sookie Stackhouse, we're ready for you." I got up and Jason followed.

"Well every looks just fine, but there is something in your bloodwork that we weren't sure of until we tested it." "What is it?" "Jason please. Let the doctor talk." "Congratulations Miss Stackhouse, you're pregnant, about three months along now." "What? No, that can't be possible." Jason was staring at me, probably trying to figure out who the father was. I already knew the answer, but it couldn't be right. Vampires can't procreate, can they? "Sook, I..." "It's ok." "Doc, um are you sure?" "The test came back positive. Best wishes to the two of you." "This is my sister you pervert!" "Jason, calm down."

"You have to tell Bill." "Actually, Bill isn't the father." "What?" "This baby isn't Bills. It's Erics." "That vampire from shreveport? That owns the vampire bar?" "The one and only. Please don't tell anyone Jason. I don't need everyone knowing yet. I have to talk to Eric first." "I can't believe you Sook. How did it happen anyway? Vamps can't reproduce." "That's what I thought to. Maybe it's because I'm part faerie that makes it possible." "Maybe. Don't worry, I won't say anything." "Thank you Jason." Once I got home, I waited for the sun to down enough that I called for Eric. I spoke his name and could feel him coming.

"Sookie, what is it. What's wrong?" "You might want to sit down." I moved to the couch and he sat beside me. "You can tell me anything." "I'm pregnant." "Are you serious?" "I saw a doctor today and he tested my blood. Said I'm three months pregnant." For a moment, Eric just stared at me and then he smiled a big smile. "We're having a baby." I couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"You can do this Miss Stackhouse, push!" "Fuck, I want it out!" "Sookie, look at me. Look right at me, breathe and push." I took a deep breath and gave it my all, pushing as hard as I could until I lost all my strength. "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Wrapped in a pink blanket, she was handed to me and right when I saw her face I had the perfect name for her. "What's that look for?" "Her name is Ericka Belle Northman." "I couldn't think of anything better." Eric leaned in and kissed my forehead. He sat back and reached out to hold our brand new baby. "Hello Ericka, it's daddy." I smiled as he walked around and stopped by the window. "There's a great big world out there just waiting to be explored. Your mommy has seen some amazing places, and I have lots of stories to share."

Eric drove as I sat in back, Ericka had her fingers wrapped around mine. She certainly took after her father. Every few minutes I would see Eric peaking in the rearview mirror and smiling at us. I leaned against the seat, just watching Ericka's beautiful electric grey eyes look from me to her father. "That's your daddy up there." I know she didn't understand anything yet, Ericka smiled as I had said daddy. She smiled beautifully. "We're home." I looked up to see our new home. The walls mostly consisted of wide tall windows so that there was a view, but the whole inside didn't do the outside justice. From the outside, the house looked small.

"Do you want me to take her?" "Sure, I've had more time with her anyway and could use a shower." I strolled down the hall and grabbed some clean clothes before stepping into the hot water. I didn't want to take too long, so I washed myself, rinsed off and got out. Putting on my clean clothes, I went to find Eric. He was sitting with Erick on the couch in the living room. Her tiny body was comfortable on his legs and she was smiling again. "That's my pretty girl." "Isn't she beautiful?" "As beautiful as you." I leaned over the couch and kissed Eric. Ericka cooed and giggled. I looked down at her and she just had the cutesst little smirk on her face. "Have I mentioned how much she takes after you?" "No, that little face there is all you." "Well, she certainly has her father's traits."

Ericka yawned, she must be pretty tired. "Let me put her to bed." Eric picked her up and handed her to me over the edge of the couch. I snuggled her to my chest as I carried her to the crib that had been set up in the room next to mine and Erics. I laid her down and she stared at me. "You're tired, it's time for you to sleep." Yawning again, she titled her head and I twisted the lullaby tune so that it helped her fall asleep. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she had fallen into a deep sleep.

**Twelve years later**

"Mom!" "I'm coming sweetie." I grabbed the car keys and Ericka proudly stepped outside first. She held her backpack on one shoulder, standing tall in her acid wash skinny jeans she'd gotten for christmas, and her three quarter length all black shirt with The Rolling Stones printed across the top that matched her brand new ugg boots. "Alright, let's go." Ericka opened the passenger door and set her backpack on her lap as she buckled her seatbelt. I clicked mine, and started the engine. "I know that you want to fly to school sweetie, but we can't risk you being seen." "I know mom. That's why we're driving because it's so normal." "The world shouldn't know about you too much." "I remember, you said that for the world to know me, it would mean that I could make enemies and they would use my family against me. You told me all this a week ago." "I just don't ever want you to forget." "I won't mom. Promise."

The car ride was relatively quiet and just as I pulled into the school parking lot, Ericka was quick to get out. "Hang on, slow it down a bit." "Sorry." We walked side by side and entered the school office. "Hi there, I'm Wendy how can I help you today." "My daughter is here for her first day of school." "Ericka Northman, it's nice to meet you." "You too." "I'll just walk you to your class and get you settled." "Alright." Ericka turned to me and hugged my belly. "Have a good day sweetheart." "I will, and I think I'll walk home after school." "Are you sure?" "Mmhmm." "I love you." "Love you too mom."

My baby is really growing up. But in a short few years, she'll be fully grown. Then she'll move out and live her own life. I wanted to make sure the time Eric and I had with her would last. I spent my day's working at the local restuarant and it made me think of Sam back in Bon Temps. Living in the city of Louisiana was nice, but I was still getting used to it. When the day came to an end, I drove home and noticed it was about three. Ericka would be home and probably sitting in front of the tv with her dad. They would sit down everyday and watch something new every time. Yesterday it was Kick ass two, and the day before that was the first kick ass.

"I'm home." "We're in here." I caught them cuddling in front of children of the corn. "What do you think of dinner tonight?" They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Spaghetti." "I'll never tire of you two." Eric titled his head and pulled me down into a kiss. "Do I really have to watch this?"

"Not getting enough love sweetheart?" Eric started to tickle her, until she caved giving both me and her father a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to help me cook Ericka?" "Yeah, I do!" She got up fast and ran into the kitchen. Eric then pulled me down over the couch and began to kiss me again. "Eww!" I pulled away and smiled. "You're not going to make out all night are you?" "Come on, let's get cooking." Ericka smiled and pulled at my hand to get me in the kitchen. "Here, I found a sauce recipe."

We ate around seven since Ericka insisted on homemade sauce. The recipe needed two and a half hours to simmer. After dinner, Eric was kind enough to do the dishes while I tucked Ericka in bed. "Mom, do you like being a vampire?" "Of course." "Oh, ok. Why am I only half?" "Well, your daddy has been a full vampire for a thousand years, and me I was mostly human we we met. Then when you were born, you had half of your fathers dna, and half of mine." "Ok. I think I understand. If I had a baby, then it would be a quarter vampire?" "Yep. Did you learn about something today that made you ask me this?" "The teacher, Miss Randall said that babies are a product of dna broken in half." "And she's right, But its not only dna. Its also many other things that build together. Now get some sleep, you have school again tomorrow."

The school year passed by quickly and Ericka had grown a full three inches. With her ever increasing IQ, she enrolled at the high school for two years. Her aging process was rather fasinating. By the time she'd finished at the high school, she looked like a college graduate. Her growth rate continued until she had completely matured. "My baeutiful girl is all grown up." "Stop, Eric, you're going to make me cry." "Come on you two, some vampires you are!" "How about yourself? We've had you for fifteen years, yet you're nineteen and moving to start college." "Oh Eric." "I love you guys, but I gotta go or I'm going to be late." "We're gonig to miss you baby!" I couldn't help myself and pulled Ericka into a hug, Eric wrapping his hands around her too. "Don't worry, I'll be back for the holidays and your birthday."

Life couldn't have been better. I get to live forever with the man I love, and we watched our little girl grow into a beautiful young woman. I wanted to do it all over again, Eric said so himself he wanted more babies. And that's exactly what we did for about twenty years. We never aged as our children came home to visit with their children. It was the most wonderful I could have ever asked for. We had a total of thirteen kids, seven girls and six boys. Then there were a total of eighteen grandchildren. After many years of happily made memories, Eric and I went to sleep. letting the rest of our family grow and branch out. We slept for two hundred years and when we woke, the world had vastly changed from what we once knew.

**Hope you enjoyed! please leave a review, it is greatly appreciated. Love to you all fanfic writers out there who gave me tons of inspiration for all of my fics! :)**


End file.
